


Exciting

by PrincessOfTheDark (FantasyPrincess)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Begging, Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Inspired by Art, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, No Betas We Fall Like Crowley, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyPrincess/pseuds/PrincessOfTheDark
Summary: Aziraphale is looking for something a little more exciting and Crowley obliges...* Inspired by @ poorlyporned on twitter - May 19 fan art post!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Exciting

It was Aziraphale’s idea. More of a request, really.

“Mmh?” Crowley blinked. He’d not been paying much attention. How could he when his angel was finishing dessert and licking his spoon like _that_?

“I was just saying,” he coyly said, as he dabbed his lips. “What if we tried something a little … different?” His eyes were large as he served himself another piece of cake. “You could, I don’t know, _do more_ , if you like,”

Crowley wasn’t entirely sure what the angel was on about. Do more?

Aziraphale sighed, and rolled his eyes. He gave him a few furtive glances before taking a swill of wine, “If it’s not too much trouble. It doesn’t need to be the standard –”

“Standard, Angel?” Crowley kept his face as neutral as he could, trying not to blush as he remembered their first time. They’d been attached for hours. He could still remember the smug little grin on the bastards’ face when he had trouble saying his name afterwards. “Nngk, I – I don’t think anything we’ve done so far has been very sssstandard.”

“Well, you’re a demon!” He said, plunging his fork into the pastry. “I’m sure you could work it out. Something a little more… Dangerous?”

“If you’re asking for what I think you’re asking for, I, well, of course I can _infer_ what you’d _like_ but, but aren’t you – I mean – I don’t want to _hurt you_ ,” he whispered, urgently.

Aziraphale only smiled at him. “I’m more robust than you think… But, if the danger isn’t what you’re interested in, I’m fine with something,” he took another bite and was lost to the flavor for so long that Crowley almost forgot they were having a conversation… “Exciting!”

“Mmh?”

“You know, surprise me!”

*

Crowley found himself in a dark room with Aziraphale eagerly sitting at the edge of his bed. “Oh, I can’t wait! What’s it to be?”

“Be a good little hedonist and wait your turn,” Crowley smiled at him. “Or you’ll spoil the surprise.”

Aziraphale blushed prettily, looking at the floor with a devious smile on his face.

Crowley stood above him. He put a finger under his chin and gently encouraged him to look up again.

“Sure is dark in here,” Aziraphale said, his voice giving away those anticipatory tones.

“Angel,” Crowley whispered, as he bent to kiss him. “Shut up.”

“Yes,” he said, as Crowley promptly shut him up with a deep and long kiss. Exploratory, even thought Crowley understood every inch of what made the angel moan and gasp, reaching for him.

The demon let him indulge for a few moments, before grabbing, and gently returning Aziraphale’s arms to his lap. “Up.”

Aziraphale stood, hoping to kiss Crowley more, but the demon dodged his lips. “This is my game; you stand perfectly still.”

Aziraphale whimpered but obliged.

With a snap, Aziraphale was naked. “Hey!” He said, trying to cover himself.

Crowley shrugged. “My game,” he repeated, a grin on his lips. With another snap he was holding a red rope. “I thought you wouldn’t mind letting me tie you up for a bit?”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened as if he’d just spied his favorite raspberry tart. Crowley lived for the moments when he could recreate this expression. It was glorious. _Yes, look at me like one of your fine puddings,_ he thought, chuckling to himself.

“Is that a yes?” he asked, making sure. Aziraphale nodded. “You must do exactly as I say, understand?” Another nod. “Lovely,” he said, as he took the rope and ran it over the angel’s skin. “Feel how smooth it is?” Aziraphale shivered and nodded again.

Crowley had done some fairly extensive research on rope play during the 1980s and 1990s. He’d learned many different skills in his time, but had enjoyed doing and undoing knots far more than any other hobby. In mastering it, he found a certain peace with his abilities that few things offered him.

The humans had found some frankly miraculous ways to change what should have been something terrifying into something titillating. This wasn’t like stringing someone up in Hell, no. If done right, the level of trust was a euphoric rush he’d not met in any other intimacy.

He started slowly and deliberately tying up Aziraphale. He crossed the loops, and wrapped the lines gently around his beloved angel, occasionally asking the usual, “Is this alright?” when he tugged or tightened something. For his part, the angel kept relatively silent, breathing a little heavily, and then a muffled, “Mm-hmm” to answer his questions.

At first, Crowley wasn’t sure Aziraphale liked this. They’d known each other for such a long time, he worried that he might have misjudged.

But, when Crowley turned him to see Aziraphale’s face was flushed, and his hands were covering his erection, Crowley stopped worrying. Aziraphale was lovely. “I’m going to need your hands now, that alright?”

Aziraphale made him gently pull his hands away from himself, grunting when his erection bump into his stomach. Aziraphale gave him a shaky breath. “Yes, yes, please. It’s so… so nice, Crowley. What a superb idea!”

Crowley smiled, wickedly. Aziraphale knew how lovely it was when he praised him, and he quickly moved back behind him to hide his own blush. He finished the last few knots, circling him a few times to check his handiwork. “Mm, lovely angel,” he said.

He walked the length of the room, as far away from Aziraphale as he could get to truly admire him. “D’y’know, I think your splendid like this. A true work of art. I’d sketch you if we had the time.” Crowley knew he was in shadow. Aziraphale blushed harder, nearly becoming the color of the red rope.

“You serpent, I can see your eyes,” Aziraphale had the gall to say.

Crowley smirked. He planted himself in front of Aziraphale and kissed him again, long and loving. Aziraphale grunted, his body doing it’s best to rub up against his.

Hungry, Crowley thought. Mmh, I’m hungry too.

Crowley stopped the kiss and knelt down.

“Oh, my word,” Aziraphale said, closing his eyes, and pitching forward on the balls of his feet.

Crowley snapped again, making the already scarce light in the room even darker. “You are perfect.” He said, his lips hovering over the angel’s prick. “I’m going to taste you now, Angel. But I don’t want you to move. Can you do that for me?”

Aziraphale whimpered, but nodded. “I’ll try.”

Crowley closed his eyes and sank his mouth down onto Aziraphale’s thick long cock, groaning around him. He smiled, his mouth full, as Aziraphale did his best not to jump on his tongue, grunting with every pass.

He tasted like heaven. There was no other word for it. Crowley licked him, softly, but persistently.

Aziraphale began panting and singing praises that Crowley could barely make out. It was like he was speaking every language they both knew all at once, telling him how he loved him in every language on the planet.

Crowley sucked him hard before replacing his mouth with a hand, moaning and kissing his stomach, “You are such a good Angel,” he said, “Very very good job, do you want to cum?”

Aziraphale’s eyes were tightly shut. He nodded. “Crowley… please…”

Crowley released himself and held both of their cocks in one hand as he pumped them together. “Ask again, beg me Angel.”

Aziraphale did, over and over, until finally they were both panting, and sweaty, and coming all over one another. “I love you,” Crowley said, loosening the ropes, and holding Aziraphale as he sunk down to his knees.

“I love you too, my dear.” Aziraphale was giggling.

“Exciting enough for you?”

“Quite,” he said, still smiling. “Maybe you can show me so I can tie you up next?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Crowley said, beaming. He kissed the angel’s forehead as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
